Ravenstar's Story
Note: this fanfic contains spoilers for Briarstar's Journey This fanfic may also contain violence/death. If you’ve read Briarstar's Journey, I think you know by now that Ravenstar is cruel and heartless. But what made him like this? What happened in his past that made him so cold? This fanfic has the answers. Please do not edit this page unless you are fixing a spelling/grammar mistake. Thank you! By: Tailbite the SeaWing Allegiances WoodClan Leader: Hawkstar - white tom with dark brown tabby patches and green eyes Deputy: Foxslash - dark ginger tom with a long scar on his foreleg Medicine cat: Dustberry - dark gray almost black tabby she-cat with a white belly and legs MC apprentice: Brightpaw Warriors: Snowpelt - fluffy white tom with sky-blue eyes Mapleheart - dark ginger and black she-cat with green eyes Smokefeather - dark gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes Vixentail - ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes Crowclaw - black tom with blue eyes Featherpool - cream tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Molefang - solid brown tom Flintclaw - red tabby she-cat with sharp claws and orange eyes Queens: Fernwhisker - black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes and long whiskers (mother to Nightkit and Ravenkit) Mintflower - pale gray she-cat with minty green eyes (mother to Spottedkit and Mottlekit) Kits: Nightkit - black she-kit with a white chest and green eyes Ravenkit - pure black tom with startling, bright green eyes Spottedkit - spotted brown she-kit with leaf-green eyes Mottlekit - mottled gray tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Brightpaw - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Elders: Moonleaf - dark gray tabby she-cat with startling, bright green eyes DewClan Leader: Seedstar - yellow tom with darker stripes and green eyes Deputy - Hazelfrost - warm brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Medicine cat: Needlewhisker - ginger tom with blue eyes MC apprentice: Toadpaw Warriors: Heathermist - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Doepaw Applestorm - light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Graypaw Spicepelt - pale gray almost white tom with streaks of black Blazefeather - ginger tom with green eyes and fluffy fur Sorrelshade - dark brown she-cat with orange and white spots, one white paw, white-tipped ears, and amber eyes Apprentice: Ivypaw Oakfall - brown tabby tom with blue eyes Queens: Leafpetal - cream she-cat with dark gray patches and green eyes (mother to Lakekit, Frostkit, and Streamkit) Kits: Frostkit - pale gray she-kit, blind in one eye, one eye is dark blue and one is frosty blue Streamkit - silver tabby she-kit with black stripes and blue eyes Lakekit - gray tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Doepaw - light brown she-cat with white spots Graypaw - dark gray tom with bright amber eyes Ivypaw - silver tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes Toadpaw - black tom with white patches and lime green eyes Elders: Bluestorm - blue-gray she-cat with stormy green eyes Daisyfur - long-furred white she-cat with amber eyes Chapter 1 “Ravenkit, hold still!” Ravenkit squirmed while his mother, Fernwhisker, licked him fiercely. ”I don’t want you to look like a messy ball of fluff during your apprentice ceremony!” Even though Fernwhisker’s words were stern, Ravenkit could hear a note of affection in her voice. ”How come Nightkit doesn’t have to be washed?” Ravenkit huffed. ”I can clean myself, thank you very much.” Ravenkit threw an annoyed look at her. “Of course you can, Sassyfur,” he purred. The black she-kit bared her teeth. “Don’t call me Sassyfur!” ”Sassyfur!” ”Now, now,” Fernwhisker stopped licking Ravenkit. “Of course Nightkit has to be cleaned too.” With that, she began to swiftly wash Nightkit. Nightkit squealed in protest. ”Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Branch to hear my words.” Ravenkit’s fur tingled. He and Nightkit were finally going to be apprentices! Their father, Foxslash, came up to them, purring. “Good luck,” he meowed, nuzzling them both. His green eyes were full of pride. Every cat gathered around the boulder. Mottlekit and Spottedkit both looked extremely jealous. ”Nightkit and Ravenkit have reached their sixth moon,” Hawkstar announced. “It is time for them to be apprenticed. Nightkit.” Looking nervous, Nightkit stepped forward. ”From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. May StarClan guide your paws. Featherpool, you are a good warrior. You will mentor Nightpaw.” Nightpaw touched her nose to her mentor’s. ”Ravenkit.” Ravenkit stepped forward, his tail bristling with anticipation. ”From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw.” Hawkstar stared down at him with powerful green eyes. Ravenpaw shivered with awe. “May StarClan watch over you on your journey to become a warrior. Flintclaw, you are a strong warrior. Ravenpaw will be your apprentice.” Ravenpaw touched his nose to Flintclaw’s. ”Nightpaw! Ravenpaw! Nightpaw!” As she gazed down at Ravenpaw, Flintclaw’s eyes glimmered oddly, as if she’d wounded her paw and Ravenpaw had healed it. Chapter 2 ”Are you ready to begin training?” Flintclaw asked. Ravenpaw nodded eagerly. “Yes!” ”You seem a little excited,” Flintclaw meowed. “Let‘s go.” As they padded into the forest, Ravenpaw tried to act calm and observant, but inside he was extremely excited. I’m in the forest! The actual forest! In a few moons, I’ll be a warrior! Flintclaw showed him the Squirrel Tree, the stream, and the Sky Tree. When they got to the DewClan border, they stopped. “This is the DewClan border,” she announced. “You shouldn’t go past the scent. No cat has ever tried to pass the border yet, but if some cat did, DewClan definitely wouldn’t be overjoyed.” Ravenpaw nodded. “I won’t go over there,” he assured his mentor. Flintclaw flicked her tail. “Good. Why don’t I teach you a few hunting moves?” Ravenpaw nodded. “That would be great!” ”Alright,” Flintclaw meowed, grinning. “Watch me closely.” She crouched down, keeping her back legs slightly bent, and keeping her tail still. She stalked forward, then lunged into a patch of ferns. She came out holding a starling in her jaws. “It must have been a kit,“ She meowed as she laid her starling on the ground. “It didn’t try to fly away when I pounced on it.” ”That was amazing!” Ravenpaw mewed. “How did you do that?” ”It takes practice. Try it.” Ravenpaw crouched down. ”Don't knead your paws on the ground; the prey will hear you rustling the leaves,” Flintclaw meowed. Ravenpaw kept his paws still. ”Good. Now, can you smell any prey?” ”I smell a juicy smell...kind of like like a maple tree,” Ravenpaw meowed. ”That’s a squirrel. Go for it!” Flintclaw told him. Ravenpaw crouched down and stalked forward. As soon as he began to move, the squirrel darted up a tree to safety. He turned to Flintclaw, hoping she wasn’t disappointed. “That‘s fine,” Flintclaw meowed quickly, flicking her tail. “It took me a while to learn how to catch squirrels too. They’re tricky. Mice and voles are the easiest. You should start with them.” Ravenpaw and his mentor padded through the forest, smelling for mice or voles. Finally, Ravenpaw was able to smell the faint scent of mouse. He crouched down and began to slither across the forest floor. He could see the tiny creature nibbling on a seed in a patch of tall grass. Heart racing, he bunched up his muscles, ready to spring. He pounced. The mouse squirmed around until Ravenpaw swiftly killed it. ”Excellent!” Flintclaw exclaimed. “You’re a fine hunter already, Ravenpaw.” Ravenpaw raised his head proudly. I’m going to be the best warrior in the whole forest! No one will dare cross me! Chapter 3 Ravenpaw tried not to retch in disgust at the stench of mouse bile. ”Why didn’t anyone warn us that mouse bile smells so bad?” Nightpaw gasped. ”It’s something that you’ll have to get used to if you‘re a WoodClan apprentice,” Dustberry told them. “Off you go.” Ravenpaw and Nightpaw padded into the elders’ den, where Moonleaf was sitting with her paws tucked beneath her tail. “Finally!” She exclaimed. “I was starting to think that the ticks would have to pull themselves off.” “Sorry for taking long,” Nightpaw apoligized. ”No worries,” Moonleaf sniffed. Ravenpaw remembered that Fernwhisker had mentioned that Moonleaf was their grandmother. Now he realized that she had the same very bright green eyes as him, and the same fluffy fur as Nightpaw. He felt a pang of sympathy. She’s the only elder. She must be lonely. Sniffing along her flank, he found a huge, swollen tick latched onto the base of her tail. Shuddering, he rubbed some mouse bile onto it. It came right off. When they were done pulling off the ticks, Ravenpaw and Nightpaw brought the mouse bile back to Dustberry. She nodded in approval. “Well done.” Ravenpaw padded into the clearing with Nightpaw on his tail. Fernwhisker, who was sitting in the shade, stopped grooming herself and padded over to them. “I’m so proud of you,” She purred, licking their fur as though they were still kits. Ravenpaw’s ears grew hot with embarrassment. “I’m glad,” he meowed, wriggling out of his mother’s grasp. “I’m going to get some fresh-kill. I’m starving!” ”First, take something to Mintflower. She must be hungry,” Fernwhisker meowed. Ravenpaw chose a mouse for Mintflower and a squirrel for himself. He walked over to the nursery and stuck he head in. “Here you go, Mintflower,” he meowed, tossing her the mouse ”Thank you,” she meowed gratefully, dipping her head. Ravenpaw padded back into the clearing, then realized that Mottlekit and Spottedkit had followed him out of the nursery. ”What’s it like being an apprentice?” Spottedkit demanded. ”Hard work,” Ravenpaw purred. “But fun. It’s much better than being a kit!” Mottlekit sighed. “I wish we were apprentices.” ”You don’t have to wait much longer,” Ravenpaw pointed out. “You were only born a moon after Nightpaw and I.” ”But I want to be an apprentice NOW.” Spottedkit grumbled. “It’s not fair.” With that, she stalked back to the nursery. Mottlekit followed her. Ravenpaw rolled his eyes. Spottedkit is so dramatic! WIP Category:Warriors Category:Warriors fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Fanfictions